Evesdropping
by orero
Summary: He left his jacket, what would have happened if I had kept it? Life would be a lot less interesting.


The Characters are all a little ooc, but I don't think it's possible to get them perfect anyway, so yeah...

**I suppose I need a disclaimer... So news flash! I don't own Sonny With A Chance, or any of the characters from the before mentioned show. Or, sadly, a time machine to go to the future to get the series on DVD to watch it all. :( I know, my life sucks. **

**

* * *

**

Sonny's view point.

* * *

I stormed up to the door, angry that I had to be here in the first place. I mean, why is it that every time he comes to our set (Which is quite often for rivals, I've come to notice) he always ends up leaving something. This time it just happened to be his preppy Mackenzie Falls blazer. I hate this stinking blazer.

I mean why is it that every time Chad leaves something at the prop house, or my dressing room, it's always me who has to return said item.

"_Chad wouldn't be over here if it weren't for you. And if he wasn't here, he wouldn't have left his jacket. So YOU have to be the one to take it back. Now move along…" _

I was just about to knock on the door, because even though Chad may never do it doesn't mean I should fallow the example of a conceited jerk. One day he's going to barge in on my when I am actually changing and he will learn his lesson. So anyway, I was RIGHT about to knock on his door when I heard a voice, a female voice. So I stopped and moved closer to the door.

Now I know what you are thinking "How could you Sonny? You sit there and talk about the 'proper thing to do' and than you go and eavesdrop, I'm very disappointed." But I have to tell you, I didn't care… actually looking back I still don't. I was just so intrigued.

"Now tell me why you refuse to go out with her. It's not like she isn't pretty." The female voice said.

"No she's very pretty." Chad barely whispered. What? Chad is being set-up? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do set-up. Or so I would assume, nobody could tell him what to do. Plus, he gets plenty of dates, he doesn't need to be set up with anyone.

"Than tell me why you won't go on a date with her!?" The woman said sounding slightly angry.

"Because she seems nice and I don't want to hurt her." My heart soared and fell at this. That was the sweet side of Chad that only few people know and see, me rarely being one of them, but I wasn't in the room right now. So who else was he showing the 'Chad' side of Chad to?

"Chad, darling, that's not what I expected you to say…" The voice sounded at a loss for words, like what just happened took her totally by surprise, but far softer than it was before. "Why are you so sure you'll break her heart? Hmm?"

"Because," Chad let out a sigh, "Because I'm in love with another girl and it would just be wrong to go out with this girl."

"Well tell me about this other girl."

"Why are you so suddenly interested in my love life?" Chad was getting a little defensive at this.

"Because you've been overworked since you started in on Mackenzie Falls and you need someone who you can loosen up with. You don't make friends very well, so I think that what you need is a nice girl. But you refuse to go one more than two dates with any particular girl. That's why I thought Jess would work, she seems like the kind who could teach you some sense. But I see that's already happened, so tell me about the lady who has captured the heart of CDC so fully that he won't even look at other girls."

"Well," He took a deep breath, "She's the most amazing girl I've ever met…"

I started listening closer to his description, who was she? Why did he like her so much? Do I know her? Why am I so interested? _Because you love him._ Oh… yeah that's right. Stupid head for reminding me of the painful truth. I frowned, why did I have to go and fall in love with Chad? I'm not actually angry about dropping off this jacket, because that means I get to see him just for a little bit longer.

Not that I would actually admit that. That would just make his over sized head even larger. And now he's in love with some girl and I can just sit here and listen to him describe her. I hate life.

"She's sweet and caring. She makes me feel things I didn't even know were possible. I keep trying to find reasons to see her, but I can never seem to find enough. So every time I go on her set I always leave something there so she'd have to bring it back to me. Like today in the prop house..."

I stopped listening to it after a while, it was just too hard. I thought I had a chance with him, but I didn't. I thought about walking away, that would save me from this torture, but I didn't. I just stayed there, glued to my spot hearing about the girl who melted through his Chad Dylan Cooper ice block and found the warm gooey Chad underneath.

"Oh my gosh, and I thought that Chad Dylan Cooper could never be whipped."

"You just said you though some random girl could capture my heart, but me actually falling myself is impossible?"

"Well I didn't think you'd fall this completely. You just admitted to faking absentmindedness to see her more. You are so in love with her you can't even remember what it's like to not be around her I bet."

"Anyway, back to Sonny, she has the most amazing hair ever. And the prettiest eyes… and when she laughs…" his voice drifted off, "well when she laughs I feel like I could conquer the world. It's so much better than any drug could possibly be."

I quit listening after he said "Sonny" Is he really talking about me? Or was I just tricking myself? I probably just wanted to hear it so badly I did.

"Well, Chad." The woman talking to Chad said, "it sounds like you're in love."

"Yeah… If only she liked me back."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's WAY too good for me."

"But… but you're the nice and sweet Chad…" She said in a confused tone.

"Wow, mom was right. You really don't read the tabloids."

"No, they lie. I know my cousin. He is caring and sweet and when we were eight he told off the bully at my school during Christmas break, and gave me money when I took my friends to the carnival and came up short. You're always there for me, and now it's my turn to be here for you."

"You don't understand Lexa, I'm not 'Chad' here. I'm 'Chad Dylan Cooper' America's number one heartthrob, Condor Studios number one Jerkthrob." My number one jerkthrob, I thought to myself. Didn't mean I didn't like it. "Especially to Sonny. Why does being in love have to be so hard???"

My jaw dropped. I didn't imagine hearing my name. He really was in love with me. I felt, well I don't know what happened. But I know my confidence increased dramatically. I guess now is a good a time as any. I finally knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" Chad called from the other end of the door.

"Sonny!" I yelled.

The door opened and there was Chad in all of his glory, his Mackenzie Falls uniform looking a bit casual without the navy blue blazer I was currently holding.

Just than a tall blond woman, around my age, came up to the door, "Oh you must be Sonny, I've heard all about you."

Now, see here is where I'm particularly proud of myself. I had too choices, one to say "Oh hi! You must be Lexa, I've heard a lot about you as well." Chad knowing this is a lie would of course realize I was listening to his conversation. Or option B (the fun one), the one I went with;

Let's play with Chad a little, shall we?

"Who are you?" I shot her a look of hatred. I knew there was nothing to be angry about, she seemed like a nice lady. But I had to convince Chad I was jealous, while maintaining that I wasn't. Get it? Yeah, neither do I. I'm just hoping it works out.

"Umm, I'm Lexa." Said the blond. Chad just sat there watching the entire thing.

"What are you doing here?" I spat out venomously.

"Visiting Chad, something YOU are interrupting." Wow, that stung a lot more than I expected it too. She's good. Apparently acting runs in the family.

"Anyway, why do you care, Monroe?" Chad chimed in.

"I.. I uh- don't." I lied, but not well and I knew it. It was all part of the plan… What?!?! It was!!!!

"Well," giggled Lexa, "Chaddy and I have some unfinished business to take care off. Isn't that right Chad, darling?" She started caressing his arm. She's one heck of an actor if she's comfortable enough to do that with her cousin. Chad blushed. Hehe, gotcha "Chaddy!"

"Um… yeah, but seriously, why are you here?" Chad finally sputtered out.

"Oh! Uh- I came to return this." I handed him the jacket. "You left it in my DRESSING ROOM when you were visiting this morning." It was the prop house, but dressing room sounded so much more intimate and if I wanted to sell this thing, I might as well go big.

Lexa looked at me an smiled, Chad stared at me in shock. Lexa than winked at me and turned to Chad, "Chad, honey," she said cupping his face "Come on, she returned the jacket now lets get back to… talking." She said it slow as if she were implying something.

"I can't believe you, Chad!" I screamed as I ran away from them. Leaving a confused Chad in my wake.

* * *

Chad's narration of what happened after that...

* * *

I just stood there, why was Lexa doing this to me?! I just told her how I feel about Sonny and than she goes and acts like that! There goes any shot I had with her. And here Lexa was my favorite cousin, that was all about to change.

"What the heel did you do that for?!?!" I screamed at her.

She just laughed, that's all she did. Laugh.

"What is you're problem?! You just ruined everything. Now she thinks I'm some sort of pervert as well as a conceited jerk."

"One," Lexa said, putting up a finger and holding back fits of laughter, "you are! I have been reading the tabloids. How can I not when the face of my dearest cousin is all over them. It still doesn't change the fact that I know you better than they do. And two, she was totally jealous."

"No she wasn't, this isn't funny." I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Well yes it is, obviously." She paused and pointed to herself, "and two, YES she was. I don't know how you can't see it. Her anger flared up at the very sight of me. I think she likes you just as much as you like her. Tell me, who is the one to drop off the stuff every time you "accidentally" leave it at their set?"

"Sonny" Chad said confidently, "but only because she's the only one who will. I told you she's incredibly nice, she's willing to suffer through being around me just so her castmates doesn't have to."

"Haha right," Lexa cried in a disbelieving tone. "and where, when you were over there, did you leave your jacket."

"In the prop house, why?"

"Because, silly!" She slapped him in the back of his head, "she said in her dressing room. Obviously she was trying to tell me, 'Chad comes to me, in MY dressing room, he came to me not the other way around' she changed the setting so she could have some sort of claim to a relationship with you, also it's far more personal than the common prop house. Chad I've dealt this before. I know how it works."

I just stared at her, I couldn't believe her. I wanted to, but that's far different from being able to.

"Now, I'm going to tell you this once Chad Dylan Cooper. You better back of and let Chad go get his girl. Whom, by the way, totally wants him."

"I- uh…" Chad stammered, there's only two people who know him well enough to make him lose his tongue, Sonny and Lexa. And he's just had the worst experience dealing with the both of them.

"Now you march right over to that set and tell her how you feel!!! Now!!" Lexa screamed, not needing to be taller than Chad to tower over him. He gotta admit, she was pretty scary when she did that. She's gonna make a great mom someday.

Chad ran out the door, half because he wanted to get away from Lexa, half because he knew she was right. Unfortunately that second half was buried so far down he doubted it's existence.

Regardless, he found himself barging into Sonny's dressing room three minutes later. He walked right up to Sonny and sat down on the chair beside her.

"What do you want, Chad?" she said in a disinterested tone.

"Just to see you." I smiled, it turns out CDC listens to Lexa and buts out at her command.

"Well here I am!" she screamed. An awkward silence filled the room, "When are you going to own up to it?"

"Own up to what?" Chad said confused.

"To the fact that the only reason you would ever admit to being in love with me is because your cousin told you to." She looked up, grinning mischievously.

"uh…" I just sat there, dumbfounded. Than it dawned on me, "how much of it did you hear?"

"Well I was there when you were talking about some girl you didn't want to date. So I'd wager most of it. At least a good three quarters."

I just hung my head in my hands. How could she? She's supposed to be the innocent one! Not the one that eavesdrops on other peoples conversations where they spill their guts out to their family members. I could feel a furious blush covering my face. Men don't blush! And this has been the second time in a day that it's happened to me!

Suddenly, two hands grabbed mine, pulling them away from my face.

"You're cute when you are embarrassed.' She stated a matter of factly. It's not cute, it's embarrassing. Which makes me blush more.

Than something else dawned on me, "You knew she was my cousin!"

"Yes… I believe you established that in the conversation that I was listening to."

"And you were still jealous!" A wide grin took over my face, a smirk if you will.

"I was not jealous, I was ACTING. You should try it sometime."

"Oh you were jealous! I could see it in your face."

"No I wasn't!"

"Jealous!!"

"No I wasn't"

"Jealous!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"So anyway!" Sonny said, changing the conversation. "You are totally in love with me! And I heard you say it!"

"Yeah… well so are you!" I said, hope rising in my chest as I finally acknowledged the possibility.

"Yeah! I am! What are you going to do about it!!!"

"Kiss you." I said, didn't yell, it was quite an indoor voice. And than I kissed her, and I swear to the heavens above that kiss made angels cry. It was the most perfect kiss, shared with the most perfect girl, which only got better as it got deeper and deeper. (Chad needs to leave, he's starting to make me lose some self-respect. Anyway...) The longer we kissed the higher I got, I think there some old expression about some kind of cloud or something. I didn't really get it till now. Kissing her was like floating on a cloud.

"By the way," Sonny said as we broke away from our kiss a few moments later, "your cousin is a fantastic actor, if only you got some of that talent…" She smiled and I was broken from my spell.

"Sonny Munroe, you are going to pay for that." I said angrily.

"Oh?" She said as she tilled her head to the side, "how?"

"I'm not going to tell you…" I said, I was going to tickle her. But not right now, for now I wanted to kiss her some more. So I did.


End file.
